


One Life for Many

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, FFXIV Writing Challenge 2019, Gen, Lightwarden Au, Lightwarden Terpsichore, Mild shadowbringers spoilers, implied body horror due to sin eater lore, mention of eating people, sin eater habits, unnamed character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: A group of bounty hunters try to take on a Lightwarden and find themselves unprepared. One of them makes a deal with the light devil.





	One Life for Many

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 for the FFXIV Write 2019 Challenge: Bargain

The band of bounty hunters weren't quite sure where everything had gone wrong. One moment, they had been landing upon a small clifftop in Il Mheg, and the next… The next moment, they had come upon a grotesque collection; the Lightwarden's 'garden'. Seemingly oblivious to them, at the centre of it stood the creature they had come to slay. A corrupted creature near ten feet tall, the sin eater was painfully familiar to all of them. It had taken the form of a former fellow adventurer and hunter, a rarely seen male Viis.

"Easy does it, nobody panic now," their leader had hissed quietly, not even realising they were well within the sin eater's range of influence.

Now they were solidly stuck and held perfectly still as the Lightwarden danced between them, the latent magicks of his movements pulling aether from the doomed hunters excessively. The sin eater approached the last of the sinners who was as yet unharmed, having dropped his bow in fear as soon as the rest of his fellows had begun to find difficulty moving. He was scrambling backwards as best he was able, until the lightwarden paralyzed him from the waist down with a thought and a whirl of blades.

The light soaked Viis tilted his head as he saw the young Mystel's tail had fluffed up in terror and his ears were pinned back. Fear was a foreign thing apart from its sharp, sweet smell, and the sin eater poised himself to strike. Flesh tasted better bathed in fear.

"W-W-WAIT!" The mortal cried out, holding a hand out. "Wait, don't - don't turn me!" The Lightwarden paused, pulling his lethally sharp blades back. The Mystel breathed a sigh of short lived relief, gazing up and brushing his slate blue hair out of his eyes. "I have an offer! A bargain, if you will…" His legs were released from their frozen position, aching fiercely, and he wisely stayed on the ground.

"_What are your terms?_" The young hunter gaped for a moment at actually receiving an answer to his hurriedly spoken words, then nodded to himself slowly.

"Ah… I would offer my companionship to you, if you want it, in return for the others being granted death rather than them becoming sin eaters," he spoke clearly, even through the panic that still gripped him.

"_What madness do you possess, mortal?_" Despite his words, the warden appeared amused. He scooped up the Mystel with one arm, casting his myriad chakram at the turning bounty hunters and felling them in smooth slices as he carried the young man off.


End file.
